Ipod Shuffle Challenge Naruto Couples
by SacreJambons
Summary: ALright, short songfics with the pairings NaruSaku ShikaTema and NejiTen. RxR!


**Alright, i can't really remember where i saw it first but this is the ipod shuffle Challenge. **

**Rules: 1) Pick a fandom or pairing**

**2) Set your ipod to shuffle**

**3) Listen to ten songs, and write mini-fics within the time frame of the song. **

**(I'm doing five songs for Naruto, five for Harry Potter. Check out my HP one, coming soon!)**

**The couples i chose were: Naruto and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari. If you don't like the pairings, please dont flame me about that. Feel free to express other opinions, but if you don't like the pairing, just skip it. **

I'm With You, Avril Lavigne: NarutoSakura

Sakura stood under the leafy tree, trying to sheild herself from the pouring rain. Naruto should have been back by now. He had gone on a mission, and he should have returned months ago. Why was he taking so long? and why did she suddenly care?Since when had she been concerned about the annoying kid? She had never felt so alone...what if she lost him? What if something happened to him? What was this feeling consuming her?

"sakura!" She heard the familiar voice, and turned. There was no mistaking the orange suit, and the unruly hair. She felt herself running into his shocked arms, never wanting to let go. She felt ready to trust him, blindly with her heart.

Hero/Heroine, Boys Like Girls: ShikamaruTemari

Shikamaru stared at the clouds, wondering how he had been swept up by Temari. The troublesome sand ninja was on his mind all the time; he could not stop thinking about her. Just yesterday he had been walking with her, feeling nothing new. They were tallying up the times they had saved the other's life. Upon realizing she was up by one, she flashed that flirty smile.

Suddenly, he felt the desire to kiss her, hold her...

Then, startling him out of his thoughts, he felt a presence beside him. Speak of the devil! He realized, looking into her eyes, that this was his chance. No words needed, he pulled her close and kissed her, feeling nothing but her. Time stood still for them, and Kohona's laziest ninja realized what 'perfect' really was.

Miss Independant, Kelly Clarkson: NejiTenten

Tenten had always been fine on her own. She had never needed a guy by her side to make her feel strong. They only brought pain; look what one did to Sakura and ino! sh glanced over at the two girls casting dark glances at each other. Who had come up with the idea of girls night out anyways? the only ones who went were Ino, Sakura, who werent speaking with each other, Hinata, who didn't speak...ever, and her.

On the other side of the resturant, the guys were having a night off. She took in Neji's long black hair and unique, powerful eyes, captured in him.

"she's looking again, Neji." Naruto said a few feet away from the girls. Neji looked over at the girls' table just as Tenten turned around, face pink. "Why don't you ask her out already? Its getting ridiculous. Everyone knows you like her. Neji scowled at Naruto. Tenten was independant and liked it that way. He didn't have a prayer. Did he?

What i Like About You, Lillix: NarutoSakura

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked, resting her head on his shoulders, comfortable in his embrace.

"I can't help but worry." Naruto sighed. Sakura looked up at him questioningly. He held her closer. "Worry that someone else will take you away. I still can't believe that you are even...with me."

Sakura smiled in relief. If that was all... "Naruto there is no one else who respects me like you do, and makes me feel the way you do. You aren't afraid to be yourself, to show me how you feel, and all this is what i love about you. Nobody else is going to change that." She stretched up to kiss him softly.

Must Have Done Something Right, Relient K: ShikamaruTemari

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Temari's smile of superiority. Troublesome woman. He thought as he admitted to losing the race. She wasn't really troublesome though...she was perfect. He had no idea what she saw in him. Everyone who knew Shikamaru knew he said everything was troublesome. However, anyone who knew Shikamaru really, really well had noticed that Shikamaru was happier, less troubled, when around Temari.

She had really done the impossible; made his life worth more than watching clouds and complaining.

"what did i ever do to deserve you?" He asked her, smiling. Temari laughed, a bit surprised at his tender words.

"Dunno, must have taken a lot of luck!" She stuck her tounge out and took off, announcing the next finish line. Shikamaru wondered if she ever ran out of energy as he watched her gradually receding form. He also wondered again how he had gotten so lucky.

**Hope you enjoyed this, and i think some of the characters are a bit OOC, but who cares! :p review!!!! PLEASE!**


End file.
